


Blush

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wedding, there is a bedding.</p>
<p>A drabble for Game of Ships' Hump Day prompt on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

She wasn’t surprised when he came to her that night. His hands were red, but not from the blood that had surely stained them, but with cold water, so handy in removing the stains of war, that turned the normally ghastly flesh a riotous shade. The dark business that he’d planned with her Lord Grandfather and dear half-uncle Lothar hung over the room like a pall, and although Walda didn’t take the time to puzzle out the specifics, the serene expression on Roose’s face was enough of a clue that she did not have to ask if they had been successful. Little details, here and there, some overheard from tarrying in corners when the men planned their war, some from servants’ gossip, other from her girlcousins, had come to her, and while Walda had truly concerned herself with her new marriage and the duties therein, to the almost-exclusion of all else, she was no fool where this was concerned. But she considered this a matter for Roose, a matter for her elders. Her concern now was getting a babe in her belly, her inevitable journey north to a land where she would be an utter stranger, setting to rights a household too long neglected by dead wives and failed heirs. 

So when her lord pulled her on top of him she didn’t flinch from his touch, but responded, bending to kiss him, leaning in when his hands, still chilly from the basin, ran along her spine, trailing down her waist, fingers digging in and clutching her almost too tightly, sliding to her hips, her thighs, where they rested, pressing into her soft body. She flushed where he touched her, and trembled when he entered her, a cry escaping from her lips. As they moved together, the noise she made only intensified, and although she knew that it was not behavior befitting a lady, especially not one of such a great house as Bolton, she cried out his name over and over, knowing that no one would hear, and if they did, there were greater matters than her pleasure to concern themselves with.


End file.
